The twelth chime
by littleblueshadow
Summary: After a strange incident at the clock tower, Joshua stangly disapears and now it is up to Rosette and the order to find him, but when Rosette gets given a new partner, who rosette dosen't like, can they learn to work together before time runs out.
1. the clock tower's curse

Chapter one: The clock tower's curse 

**AN: Well here is another crazy idea of mine, hope you like, remember I don't own Chrono crusade.**

The old, deserted clock tower stood near the edge of the cliff, northern winds howled through its shattered windows and through the open holes in the roof and battered clock face, causing the cogs inside to move ever so slightly.

A car parked up in the broken, cobbled driveway…

"So this is one of the famous clock towers, which is in connection with the strange disappearances" Rosette said getting out of the car followed by Joshua.

"Yep this is the place" Joshua replied

"And they call this place scary, I mean it is a little, but I've seen scarier" Rosette complained

"Well according to the locals, it's the most haunted place in the whole village, as they say that this tower is cursed, as it is said that when the clock tower chimes twelve times, a little girl is heard singing, and that is how the tower lures you in the song hypnotising you, and you are never seen again" Joshua explained

"Oh the same old story" Rosette exclaimed

"And that's not it, they also say that when you are taken by the strange girl, you find yourself in a deserted hospital, where you see the most ungodly sights, that never end, until you have gone mad, it is then said that a strange creature comes up to you, and takes form of your deepest and darkest fears, and it tortures you until you are no more" Joshua added

There was a sudden uncomfortable and awkward silence between Rosette and Joshua, none of them dared speck as they were to busy taking in the horror they'd just heard and said.

Rosette started to laugh nervously "Oh well…lets get on with the mission, it's getting cold out here" she said

Joshua nodded and they both nervously entered the tower, dreading what was inside…

…..

It wasn't as bad as what Rosette had expected it wasn't even that cold, the room was completely empty, and pitch black, the only light was from a small arched window on the western wall, and a small dirty carpet in the middle of the floor, a single staircase lead upwards, winding its way to another door, it stunk of damp and of something rotten that Rosette couldn't recognize.

"Well this is…different" Rosette said not quite sure what to make of it

Joshua nodded before saying "Well, according to farther Remington's instructions, we are to wait here and set up a barrier, then wait until the first chime, and then go up into that room there" he said pointing to the door near the staircase

Rosette sighed as she knew this was going to a long night…

It didn't take them long to set up three of the barriers, and they were to do the forth, when Rosette heard what sounded like footsteps and laughter, which was coming from upstairs.

"You hear that Joshua?" Rosette asked

"Yeah" Joshua replied

"I knew it was just kids mucking about, I'm going up there, and giving them a piece of my mind" Rosette exclaimed walking over to the stair case

"No rosette, not until we have finished the barrier!" Joshua called over

But it was no use the time Joshua had finished his sentence Rosette was half way up the stairs.

As soon as Rosette entered the room, a sudden coldness washed over her, the room was empty! But the sound of laughing could still be heard, Rosette thought the kids could be hiding.

She looked around the room, it was the same as the room down stairs, except that there was another wooden door on Rosettes far left, and a larger window was behind her which was covered by an old, dirty, tattered certain, but what was in front of her shocked rosette the most, there stood another door but this one looked like a gate you would normally find in a rich persons home, it also had three locks, and it was made of solid gold, in front of that on the left hand side stood a dusty piano.

"…_Okay this is odd" _Rosette thought to herself

She began to walk over to it, but she was not sure why it was like it was dragging her to it, she halted about five centimetres in front of it and without thinking she started to raise her hand to touch the cold metal when…

"What in the world do you think you doing?" Joshua cried forcing himself through the door

Rosette jumped at the sound of his voice, and swung around to face him

"J-Joshua I…"

Rosettes sentence got interrupted by the sound of laughter that echoed around the room Rosette's eyes darted corner to corner to see who the laugh belonged to, but to her surprise there was no one else there, just then the piano started to play by itself, it played a ghostly tune and the clock tower began to chime but only once before the sound of a distant singing was herd it sound like a girl and she sang…

"_Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree, merry, merry king of the bush is he-e laugh, Kookaburra laugh, Kookaburra guy your life must be._

_Little doggie sits in the middle of the prairie, the desert is hot, and very, very scary, bark, little doggie bark, little doggie, short your life maybe._

_The little white dove sings to be free, she fly's over the open seas, fly little dove, fly little dove reach that golden key"._

The singing stopped and another eleven chimes were sounded making a total of twelve chimes altogether.

It was then Rosette felt herself swaying, as a sudden blue ball of light appeared out of nowhere, Rosette's eyes widened as she found herself irresistibly drawn towards it…

"Rosette get away from there!" Joshua called

But as much as Rosette wanted to she couldn't, it was as if something was pulling her in, she was paralyzed, she couldn't take control of her own body, panic seized Rosette by the throat the rumours were true! And now she was about to become lost to the tower for good, if only she had listened to Joshua…

"NOOOO!" shouted Joshua

Rosette suddenly felt a great force pushing her to her left, causing her to fall, knocking her out of the blue lights trance, she was free again to control her own body, but that victory didn't last, as just as she spun around to see who had pushed her out of the way, she saw Joshua back down with the fixed expression of fear on his face as the blue light engulfed him…

"J-JOSHUA...!"

…..

Rosette shot up with a start, sweat was pouring down her face as she struggled to slow down her breathing, her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest at any moment, she began to look around her it was broad daylight and she could hear birds singing outside she found herself in a bed, she then realised she was back at the church.

"Oh, you're awake how are you feeling?" asked a soft voice

Rosette looked over, to find that the voice belonged to her best friend, Azmaria, who had just walked through the door

"W-What happened, how did I get here?" Rosette asked still in a daze

"We got yours and Joshua distress signals, from when you were in the clock tower, but when we got to you we found you were out cold…" Azmaria explained

"How about Joshua? Did he make it out?" Rosette asked

Azmaria shook her head "I'm sorry Rosette, but Joshua seemed to have disappeared, we tried looking for him, but it was no use he was nowhere"

"So they just gave up on him!" Rosette cried raising her voice

"Calm yourself Rosette" came a masculine voice, it was farther Remington!

"R-Remington?" Rosette said a little embarrassed and shocked that Remington had heard her shout like that

"I can see that you are fully recovered, by the way you have shouted, so maybe you should get yourself sorted out, and met me in Sister Kate's office, and then when can sort this mess out" Remington replied firmly but calmly

Rosette just nodded and with that Azmaria and Remington made their way out of the room, Rosette let out a long and tired sigh, before dragging herself over to the bathroom to have a wash…

…..

Rosette made her way to the office about 15 minuets later and knocked on the door.

"Enter!" Called a voice

Rosette opened the door, and walked in, to find Farther Remington on the sofa, reading a news paper, and Sister Kate was sitting at her desk writing reports

Remington put down his newspaper "Oh Rosette, please take a sit"

Rosette took a sit opposite Remington

"First things first, you are probably wondering about what happened to Joshua, well we have come to a conclusion that he might have been taken" Remington explained

"Taken, taken by who!" Rosette cried

Remington put up a hand, as in to tell Rosette to calm down

"You have heard about the clock towers curse, haven't you?" Remington asked

"Yes, Joshua told me about it when we were in the tower…wait you don't think it was the tower do you? That's ridiculous, how could a…." Rosette didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Remington butted in

"You saw it for yourself, didn't you? You saw how the blue light engulfed him!" Remington exclaimed a hint of anger in his voice

Rosette hung her head low, Remington was right, she did, and just thinking of it to re-live the memory brought a tear to her eye.

Remington sighed "But while you have been asleep we have worked out how we could get him back and the others before him" he said more calmly

"Really?" Rosette asked with delight "How?"

"I am sure that you have seen the golden gate, which sits at the back second room of the clock tower?" Remington asked

"Yes, I remember seeing that" Rosette replied getting more excited

"Well, we think that, that is a connection to finding Joshua but the gate is locked and need three keys to open it, the crown key, the sun key, and the golden key" Remington explained

"Yeah, I remember seeing three locks" Rosette exclaimed

"We have managed to locate the keys and have found them hidden the two other clock towers which are also linked to the clock tower's curse and the first key, which is the crown key, is located in the clock tower where Joshua disappeared" Remington explained

Rosette raised a eye brow "And how did you find all this information so quickly?" she asked

"Luckily we had someone who was being kept in solitary confinement, knew all about clock tower's curse and with a bit of persuading he kindly told us" Remington replied

"But we only keep demons in solitary confinement" Rosette exclaimed

"I know, oh and he shall also be your new partner" Remington added

"WHAT!" Rosette cried just as the door opened

"Oh and here he is now" Remington said

A strange boy who looked around rosettes age, with scarlet eyes and long purple hair, and pointed ears, and a strange black collar around his neck, came over to Remington's side he looked over to Rosette with a blank emotion on his face, Remington placed a hand on the boy's shoulder the boy looked over to Remington's hand and snorted.

"Rosette meet Chrono, Chrono meet Rosette" Remington introduced them

Rosette was dumbstruck "S-So this is my new partner?" She asked

"You better believe it toots" Chrono replied

Rosette couldn't believe her ears; did he just call her toots? "Hey don't call me that, Farther I can't work with him he is a demon he is dangerous!" Rosette exclaimed

"Don't worry we have him tamed, you see that collar on his neck, well whenever he tries to be sneaky, press this button here on this watch here, and watch what happens" Remington explained before taking out a strange watch and pushing a red button.

"AHHHH!" Cried Chrono falling to the floor holding his neck as if he was in pain

"A hundred volts go through him" Remington explained

Rosette was shocked, a hundred volts? Wouldn't that kill him?

"Isn't that dangerous to him?" Rosette asked

Remington shock his head "No, remember he is a demon it would take a lot more to kill it" he replied

"That might be so, but it still bloody hurts" Chrono cried rising to his feet and confronting Remington

"Well you should do as you are told then" Rosette replied

"B-But I didn't do anything!" Chrono protested

"Enough of this tomorrow will be your first mission together, so get some rest" Remington exclaimed handing the watch over to Rosette and walked out of the room

"It looks like it's just me and you toots" Chrono smirked

Rosette sighed, it looked like the only way to get Joshua back was to work with this annoying demon, so as they say

_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade…_

...

**AN: Well here is chapter one I musty say its not the best chapter I have ever written but I promise it will get better so tell me what you think.**

**Quick note: I don't own the first verse of the song in this fanfic but I do own the second and the third verse as I made them up myself.**

**TTFN ^^ **


	2. Hawks eye

Chapter two: Hawks eye

"You're late, what kept you?" asked Chrono

"Be quiet I get that enough from farther Remington, so I don't need it from you too" Rosette snapped

"Well excuse me toots!" Chrono exclaimed

Rosette sighed and got into the driving seat of the car, while Chrono go in the seat next to her and they made their way to the tower.

On the way, none of them spoke as they didn't know really what to say, Rosette sighed for a second time, if Joshua was here they would be laughing and joking by now, she looked over at Chrono who had his eyes closed and arms crossed, with one leg leaning on the car ledge.

"_Don't tell me his asleep and how dare he put his dirty shoes on the car ledge" _Rosette thought to herself

Chrono snorted "Don't tell me your more worried about me putting my foot on the car ledge, then you are thinking about if you would still be alive and sane after coming back from fighting demons, man, what kind of exorcist are you?" he exclaimed not moving from he position.

"W-what did you…did you just read my mind?" Rosette asked in total shock

"mm-hmm, sure did" Chrono replied coolly

"_Oh-no" _rosette thought

"Oh-no indeed" Chrono said straining himself to stop from laughing

"Well don't, its rude to invade someone's privacy like that" Rosette commanded

"Humph, I can do what I want" Chrono spat

"Oh really?" Rosette asked sarcastically "Well in that case I can do any thing I want, including this" and with that she reach over to the watch Remington gave her and pressed the red button.

"AAHHHH!" Chrono cried grabbing hold of his neck as in trying to stop the volts but without any luck

"…And this" Rosette smirked

"AAHHH!" Chrono cried out again

"That was fun" Rosette lied "Let's do it again"

"N-No, okay I won't read your mind" Chrono cried

"Promise" Rosette asked

"Yes, I promise" Chrono replied

"Very well, then lets carry on this journey, in an orderly fashion" Rosette said with pride

"_One point to human, none to demon" she_ thought to herself

And that was that, no one spoke from then on…

A feeling of _Déjà vu washed over Rosette, as she pulled up to the cursed clock tower, the memories of the nights before kept playing in her mind, like a horror film stuck on replay. _

_"Ha, they call this scary" laughed Chrono _

_"I said the same thing, and look what happened. I am now stuck with you!" Rosette exclaimed _

_"Don't flatter yourself toots" Chrono replied _

_"Stop calling me that!" Rosette cried a little too late as Chrono was way out of ear_

_Shot…_

_As they both approached the wooden, battered door of the clock tower another sense of pain washed over Rosette as she remembered how carelessly she had just walked though the door when Joshua was there __"____How stupid" __Rosette thought to herself…_

_Chrono was the one to open the wooden door, silver ran through his spine, as the door made a screeching sound but still he entered the clock tower, as though it was nothing more then a grandma visit. After much hesitation Rosette followed him. _

_"I believe that the crown key is located in that room, near the stairs" Chrono explained pointing to stairs that Rosette knew all to well, those were the stairs that lead up to the room of Joshua's disappearance. _

_"Shall we?" Chrono smirked, but his only reply was a nod from Rosette _

_These might seem like the same stairs as the night before to you and me, but to Rosette they were completely different as they had a darkness and sorrow lingering all around them, like a bad smell. _

_Yet again it was Chrono who opened the door, the room looked the same way as Rosette remembered it, in fact she swore she could still here the laughter and singing._

_"Ahem" came a voice which snapped Rosette out of her thoughts, she suddenly realised that she had gripped hold of Chrono's red coat._

_"S-Sorry" she said so fast she ended up biting her tongue_

_"I think the key is located through this door" Chrono pointed out to the wooden door on the left._

_The duo walked over to the door, and after some more hesitation from both of them, they opened the door…_

_As they entered the room, they noticed that in the middle of the room laid a statue of a huge, deformed bird with its wing outstretched and its beak open wide, its hawk eyes seemed to be looking nowhere in particular, all around it except where Rosette and Chrono was standing, there were holes in the floor boards, big enough to fit a human through them._

_"Now what!" Chrono exclaimed _

_"Hey there is some writing over there!" Rosette cried as a stone with writing on it caught her attention. _

_They both ran over to see what it said, but unfortunately it was in a language Rosette didn't understand, but luckily Chrono could,_

_"____They say the ones whose eyes are like hawks get the pray, but what if the pray strikes back at the eye" Chrono__ read out._

_Not long after doing so, the room began to shake like an earthquake, a couple of times Rosette had lost her balance and had fallen over. It was then she noticed how the statue of the bird had come to life._

_It let out an ear piecing screech causing Rosette and Chrono to fall on one knee and hold their ears, after awhile the screeching stopped and now the giant bird was now coming towards them. _

_Rosette quickly took out her gun from its holster and aimed it at the creature, when she saw she had a perfect shoot, she fired, and fired again and again but the creature kept on coming, ignoring the bullets like they were nothing more then plastic pellets you get inside BB guns._

_"Damn it!" Rosette cursed "It's like trying to destroy a tank with a tooth pick" _

_The Bird was no more then three arm lengths away from the duo_

_"Quick, duck into one of the holes" Chrono exclaimed pointing at one of the holes._

_With lightning speed, the duo ducked down from one of the birds blow and rolled into one of the holes, it was then they realized that underneath the holes were whole ally ways of tunnels._

_"What…tunnels…what is this place?" Rosette asked, things were getting weirder by the minuet._

_"I don't know how it is possible, but I do know this…DUCK!" Chrono exclaimed suddenly pushing Rosette away from him a little too hard that she feel over, as the birds beak plunged itself into the hole opening as it did so, it was a that point that Chrono noticed that instead of there being a tongue in the birds mouth there was what looked like an eye, which was darting from place to place, maybe to give the creature some sort of idea of where they are. _

_Chrono's eyes widened the writing of the wall, had suddenly became clear, its purpose there was to help them, the eye of the Hawk maybe powerful and always focused, but what if something disturbs the level of focus, the vision becomes blurred._

_"Rosette I have an idea, I need you to distract the bird while I'll creep up on it" Chrono called over, after another attack _

_"W-Why?" Rosette asked _

_"There is an extra eye in the bird's mouth; I think that may be its weakness, now pass me your gun" Chrono explained _

_Rosette nodded and tossed over the gun. Just as the bird dived in for another plunge_

_"Oi came and get me, you big, ugly, beaky, thingy!" Rosette called out to the bird, this insult seemed to work as it caught the bird's attention _

_"Yeah, I'm talking to you birdbrain, come a eat me!" Rosette called out again and this time the bird came after her, plunging its beak into the holes trying to get to Rosette, but every time Rosette would dive out of the way and run into a new hole._

_This gave time for Chrono to make his escape out of the hole, and run across to where, Rosette and himself was first standing, he aimed the gun and focused it at the creatures beak._

_The creature seemed to sense his presents as it turned away from Rosette and faced him, it let out another ear piercing screech, Chrono was tempted to let go of the weapon and hold his ears to try and stop the pain, which felt as though his head was splitting apart. Ignoring this pain Chrono aimed at the eye which was now visible and he fired._

_It was a perfect hit! The creature began to stammer backwards, hitting itself against the wall so hard that on of its feather fell onto the floor, but then to Chrono's horror it seemed to recover itself. Chrono's plains had failed, He didn't what to do. But through all this confusion Chrono did know one thing the creature was mad very mad, its eyes pieced into Chrono's like an arrow as it darted towards Chrono, so fast that before, Chrono could take another shot, he felt a heavy force against his chest as he went flying into the wall behind him._

_Rosette heard a huge impact of what sounded like something slamming against the wall at 100 miles per hour, and what sounded of Chrono yelling not long after, Rosette gasped this couldn't be good. _

_She made her way out of the hole, and met a sight that made her heart skip a beat, she saw Chrono on the floor leaning on the now cracked wall with his eyes closed, and he looked cold out, the creature towering over him._

_Rosette knew she had to do something or the creature would rip Chrono apart, but how could she? She no longer has her weapon. It was then she noticed a giant feather on the floor and also noticed the end of it looked as sharp as that of the needle, if her gun had failed to damage the creatures "weak spot" then maybe its own feather could do it? _

_Rosette darted her way other to the feather and grabbed it, she felt the end with her finger and quickly pulled it away due to a strand stinging which lead it to her bleeding, ____"Perfect" _

_"Hey, you warm breath, why eat him? He would be to hard and tough and would give you really bad indigestion, another words bad meat, but for me that's a different story…the taste of fresh meat" Rosette exclaimed angrily _

_The bird seemed to understand her as it turned towards her, and let out a screech but this time not so ear piecing, Rosette's instincts were screaming at her to run and hide, but she stood her ground._

_The bird darted its way to Rosette the same way it did to Chrono, but this time with its beak open. The bird got closer and closer until the point Rosette could smell and taste its foul breath but still she didn't move and when the eye in the bird mouth was but an arms length away, without hesitation, Rosette plunged the feather into the eye and let it go. _

_The creature began to yet again stammer backwards, letting out ear piecing cries of pain, its head swaying in all kinds of directions and in confusion and shock until it finally stood still and turned back to stone of what it once was._

_Rosette was about to run back over to Chrono, when the now stone bird began to crack, a blinding light seemed to be shining out of them, Rosette covered her eyes peeping out of the cracks, as the stone turned to dust._

_The light seemed to calm down to all was lest was a strange looking key, with a crown engraved at the top, Rosette gasped, ____"This must be the crown key" _

_Rosette quickly ran over to the key and grabbed the key; excitement seized her as she felt the cold metal against her skin, she smiled. _

_"Chrono we did it, we got the key!" she laughed_

_But her smile soon fell as she noticed Chrono was still out cold, that's when the reality struck her, they had only just defeated this creature by the skins of their teeth, next time it might not be so lucky._

_That's when another thought struck her, to succeed in their mission they were going to have to learn to work together…_

**AN: Well there you have Chapter two, I hope you liked it please tell me what you think…**

**PS Sorry for taking so long but a lot of things have gone wrong this lately, oh well lol ¬.¬**

**_TTFN _**


	3. blinding light

Chapter three: blinding light

Chrono's head was still spinning, even a day after their first mission, not to mention that irritating buzzing sound he kept hearing in his ears, which made everything sound twice as loud as it already was.

They were now back in Remington's office. Where they were hearing the next brief of their next mission,

"Now the next key, which we now know as the sun key, is located in the eastern part of America. Like the previous tower it is said to be cursed by strange beams of sunlight that would cook you if you ever come in to contact with it" Remington explained spitting out the last words as if they were bitterness on his tongue

"Not to mention that the light would blind you if you look at it with no eye protection" Chrono said sheepish

The idea of going blind made Rosette shiver as the thought of never being able to see Remington charms again entered her mind.

Rosette was soon dragged out of her thoughts by someone nudging her, it was Chrono.

"Pay attention" he hissed

Remington cleared his throat "Thanks Chrono"

"Now our next clock tower is located in another small village in the east, the name of the village is, Sondy village, and the clock tower is near an deserted farm, I'm sure some of the locals will show you" Remington explained

And with that Rosette and Chrono nodded and headed towards the car.

"You ought to try and keep that school girls crush of yours under control, he is way older then you" Chrono teased getting into the car along with Rosette

"Says the one that is like, old enough to be my great grandfather" Rosette snapped

"I'm old enough to be your granddad actually, you know, I'm only 85 years old" Chrono protested pretending to act hurt.

"My point exactly" Rosette murmured, starting the car and began to back out of the church drive way.

…..15 awkward minuets later…...

Sondy village was a lot smaller than Rosette had first imagined. With no more then fifty houses, six shops and one church, the locals were very helpful and politer then the others in the previous location Rosette was at with Joshua.

Chrono was waiting outside one of the shops for Rosette to return with information and directions. About 10-15 minuets Rosette returned, eating a donut.

"How can you eat? when your friend is in total torment at this very moment!" Chrono scolded

"Don't get you knickers in a twist, they were on offer and I still got information we need!" Rosette exclaimed

"Fine where do we need to go?" Chrono sighed

"Not far the old farm, is only a 10 minuet drive down the road from here" Rosette explained

"Great, then lets get going" Chrono nodded

Despite Rosette saying it was a 10 minuet drive, they had finally got there in twenty, due to an accident that included a pig, a shovel and a perverted old man._ "Only in America" _Chrono sighed mentally. _"Yet when it comes to Rosette, it doesn't matter what country she is in" _

The clock tower stood at the edge of an old crop felid of an old farm. It looked similar to the one before, but it had other bits attached to it like old ruin of a wall, due to the fact it used to be part of a school that sadly got destroyed, due to the odd light beams that showed up, killing some of the children that went there. It is said their ghosts still haunt the place as they are still eager to finish their studies.

"Here put these on" Chrono said handing Rosette a pair of what like the old fashion pilot goggles, but the lenses were more blackened out.

"Oh not them ugly things" Rosette moaned

"Your here to fight monsters, and yet here you are moaning about something that could keep you safe, and the fact they doesn't match the shoes you are wearing" Chrono exclaimed "It's embarrassing"

"No what's embarrassing, is being seen around with a short ass like you!" Rosette snapped

"Just put them on, they are for your own protection" Chrono sighed; normally he would ague back, but since his head was still hurting he couldn't be bothered.

Rosette sighed; she could see Chrono wasn't in the mood so she did as she was told. The elastic strap at back was a real annoyance, and always got stuck in her hair so she had to keep fiddling with it to make it comfortable, and the nose rime was about a size to small and smelt of rotting rubber.

Chrono put on his own pair, and after a moment of hesitation they both entered the tower.

"One local told me that the key was last seen in the centre gardens" Chrono explained

"Centre gardens? So the Key isn't actually in the tower its self" Rosette asked

"No, but remember the tower used to belong to a part of a school building, and as you may know Schools do have gardens" Chrono replied

"Wow thanks genius, for giving me information I already know" Rosette said sarcastically

Chrono just rolled his eyes and made his way to the back door of the tower, which Rosette guessed led to the centre gardens. He then turned to face Rosette.

"Remember this is where the light beams are so be careful, and wear eye protection" Chrono explained

"I do know thanks" Rosette sighed

…

The gardens were a mess, with broken bits of wall every where and over grown plants and weeds, to Rosettes right she saw what looked like a old tire swing, and near it was a wooden seesaw and slide, Rosette could imagine that this was once a great place to hang out…

Rosette must have been staring at it for quite awhile because before she knew what happening a hand had pulled her behind a wall. Just as what looked like long, bright beam of light touched the ground and went through the whole garden turning anything in its path into charcoal.

"What do you think you are doing, dozing off like that, you could have been cooked" Chrono scolded

"S- Sorry" Rosette replied still in a daze

Chrono sighed "Come on lets get going" he said getting up and walking towards a hole in a wall, Rosette slowly followed behind but stopped suddenly when the feeling of her being watched shivered through her spine.

This feeling she was having seemed to be strongest when she looked at the place with the tire swing, the seesaw and the slide, and Rosette also began to hear crying.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She seemed to ask the air

There was no reply only more crying. Being very cautious Rosette started to walk over to the "play area" and looked around and looked behind her, Chrono was not there he was way in front of her.

Rosette suddenly caught sight of who was crying, and the person who was crying clearly caught sight of Rosette. The young girl with long, curly ginger hair started to run away from Rosette and was heading for one of the holes in the wall.

"W-Wait!" Rosette called a she began to run after her "I'm not going to hurt you"

It took Rosette a long time to catch up with the girl, but just as the girl was about to crawl under another hole, Rosette had pulled her back by the ankle. The girl began to struggle but Rosette had a firm hold on the girl with one arm wrapped around the girls arm while the other just above her chest.

"Its alright, it's alright…_shhhh…_it alright I'm a friend" Rosette said soothingly

After a couple more struggles the girl finally calmed down, and Rosette loosened her grip on the girl.

"Now tell me, young one, what's you name?" Rosette asked calmly

"N-Naomi" the girl replied nervously

"That's a nice name, my name is Rosette" Rosette explained smiling

Naomi nodded, which Rosette guessed was a hello. Rosette looked down at Naomi; she was wearing a torn and tattered white dress and plain black dolly shoes and looked around the age of 5. She also had a nasty cut on her left arm.

"How'd you get that?" Rosette asked

"I…err…fell…from the tree" The girl replied, Rosette sighed it was obvious the girl was hiding something, but right now all that mattered was seeing to her arm.

"Alright, let me give it first aid, c'mon lets go back to the car" Rosette said getting up while grabbing the girls arm.

"B-But how about your boyfriend?" Naomi asked

Rosette, after hearing the word "_boyfriend"_ made her almost trip up and to blush. She turned to face Naomi. Trying to hold back her irritation

"First of he is not my boyfriend in fact I cant stand the guy, secondly he is an expert in this type of thing so he'll be fine" Rosette replied which almost sounded as if she was scolding Naomi for saying that and in some way she was.

"Hm" Was the only thing Naomi said from that point; as they turned to go to the car Rosette realized Naomi wasn't wearing any eye protection.

"Here put these on" Rosette told Naomi, taking off her goggles and putting them on Naomi.

"How about you Rosette?" Naomi asked innocently

"Don't worry about me, you're more important at the moment" Rosette replied she was actually glad that she no longer had to wear those horrid glasses.

They continued there journey to the car, when they heard a huge, ear splitting roar coming from the wall behind them, they turned and saw Chrono sprinting out of the hole, along with a strange looking creature which seemed to be made from metal who just crashed through the wall.

"AHHH!" shouted Naomi

Out of pure fear, she managed to wriggle her hand free of Rosette's grip and started to run away from the monster.

"N-Naomi!" Called Rosette, suddenly she caught eye of another beam of light coming towards Naomi, panic seized Rosette by the throat.

Without any hesitation she ran into the path of the light, grabbing hold of Naomi and getting out of the way just missing the light, but not completely she felt her left arm beginning to burn and because she wore no eye protection she could fell the same burning at the back of her eyes.

Slowly her vision became blurred until all she could she was shapes which then turned into coloured blobs until complete darkness over took her hole vision. The kind of darkness you'd get when you were sleeping.

But what scared Rosette the most was the fact she definitely knew she was awake so the only other explanation there was, was that she had gone blind…!

…..

**AN: Well here is chapter three of the my latest story, hope you have enjoyed it**

**Sorry it took me so long, lots of stuff going on.**

**TTFN **


End file.
